


A Very Happy New Year

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short stories compiled into one...Each guy is somewhere different for New Years and they spend it with some lucky ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy New Year

Jordan is spending New Years Day at a remote resort out in the Caribbean. He wanted to get away from the city and all the traffic and noise. He is walking along the beach when he spots a young woman sitting on the beach by herself. He makes his way over to her and as he is walking she looks up and gives him a smile.  
“What is a beautiful woman like you doing alone in a beautiful place like this?” Jordan asks  
She looks around to see if he may have been talking to someone else and when she realizes he is talking to her she smiles and blushes.  
“I had to get away, wanted to spend some time out of the big city and have some quiet.” She says.  
“Me too, it is so hectic right now, and I am working on so many things that I just wanted to get away for a few days, and I figured I would come here for New Years.” Jordan says  
She looks at him squinting her eyes trying to figure out where she has seen him before, his voice sounds really familiar and she looks in her purse and pulls out her glasses and slides them on. She is stunned when she sees who it is.  
“Ummm, you’re Jordan Knight!” She says   
He laughs and nods giving her a wink.  
“Yes, that I am, well, since you know who I am I would love to know who you are.” He says.  
“Oh goodness, where are my manners, I am Julie.” She says.  
“Lovely to meet you babe.” Jordan says taking her hand and kissing it.  
She giggles a little and blushes as Jordan sits next to her and puts his arm around her.   
“How would you like to spend New Years with me?” Jordan asks  
“Oh I would love that, thank you.” Julie says  
She snuggles into him and they sit there for hours watching the sun set enjoying each others company.   
Once the sun sinks down into the water they stand up and start walking. Jordan leads her back to his room and he opens the door and they walk in. Jordan closes and locks the door and turns to look at Julie.  
“Make yourself at home.” He says  
She goes over and sits on the couch tucking her feet under her. Jordan smiles and goes to sit next to her. For what seems like hours they sit and talk. They hear the clock strike midnight and they both stare into each others eyes.  
“Happy New year Julie.”   
“Happy New year Jordan.”   
Jordan leans in and kisses Julie’s lips softly wrapping his arms around her and they sit there holding each other for the rest of the night.

 

Tristain is spending new years Day in Hawaii. She is out for a jog thinking about what she might do tonight to ring in the New Year. Distracted in her thoughts she doesn’t notice someone running her way and bumps into them.  
“Oh, I am so sorry...” Tristain says looking up and then realizes who she just bumped into.  
“Are you alright?” He asks  
“Yes I am fine I was just lost in my thoughts.” She replied still in shock  
Shaking the cob webs from her brain she looked at him and smiled.  
“You’re Danny Wood!” She exclaims, “What are you doing here?”  
“I figured it would be a nice change of scenery and figured I would spend New Years somewhere other than Miami.” Danny replies and smiles  
“Say what are you doing tonight to ring in the New Year...” Danny says  
“Tristain and that is what I was trying to figure out when I ran into you.” She says  
“Well, how about you spend it with me tonight?” Danny asks  
Her jaw dropped and she blushed crimson but couldn’t speak so she just frantically nodded her head. Danny laughed and took her by the hand and they jogged together and right to Danny’s condo.

They get inside and Tristain has a confused look on her face.   
“I am all sweaty; this really isn’t an attractive look for me.” She says  
“I think you look just fine to me, you are all hot and wet.” Danny says  
Tristain blushes and can’t believe what she just heard him say.   
Danny walks over to her and lightly kisses her cheek. He then takes her by the hand and walks past the bedroom and into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and turns around to her and lifts her shirt over her head. He then drops to his knees and pulls down her shorts leaving her in her bra and panties. Danny walks behind her and unhooks her bra letting it fall over her shoulders as he kisses her neck. A shiver runs through her as he bends over and slowly pulls down her panties. He then takes his shirt and shorts off along with his underwear and leads her into the shower.   
Danny takes some soap and a wash cloth and starts to wash her body from head to toe and everywhere in between. He then takes some shampoo and washes her hair, massaging his fingers as he goes. He rinses her hair and then kisses her lips with so much passion it leaves them both breathless. Tristain then takes another wash cloth and lathers it with soap and drops to her knees. She takes the soapy wash cloth and starts stroking his hard cock. Danny lets out a soft moan as she makes sure it gets nice and clean. She rinses all the soap off and takes his cock and starts sucking on the tip, flicking her tongue on it ever so often driving him wild. Remembering to relax her jaw she takes him deeper and deeper until she reaches the base of his shaft. She can feel his cock all the way down the back of her throat and after a moment or two makes her way back up to the tip licking and grazing her teeth as she goes. She starts to quicken her pace bobbing her head forward and backwards sucking faster and faster. Danny moans louder, “I AM COMING!” he cries out and finds his release and she swallows every last drop.  
Tristain stands back up licking her lips and Danny reaches around her and turns off the shower, and in one swift motion picks her up and carries her into the bed room. He lays her down on the bed and parts her legs as he starts to kiss her inner thighs working his way up to her already wet pussy. He licks her clit and she writhes underneath him and he then inserts a finger inside her. He then places another finger inside her quickening the pace of his fingers finding her g-spot. With his tongue he starts his sweet assault on her now swollen clit. She bucks her hips in rhythm of his fingers meeting him thrust for thrust and she can feel her body start to climb higher and higher but it’s too soon and she doesn’t want to end quickly. She tries to hold off her orgasm as long as she can but her body doesn’t listen, all too soon she lets go screaming like a banshee crying out his name as she comes again and again.  
Danny lifts his face up and gives her a wicked smile and kisses up her body until he reaches her neck and gently bites down sending shivers down her spine.   
“Roll over.” He whispers in her ear.  
She rolls over and props herself up on her arms as Danny positions himself behind her. In one fluid motion he slams into causing her to cry out in pleasure as he claims her, pounding into her again and again. He grabs her hair and pulls back making her scream out his name. He pounds harder and harder still and she can hear him grunting and growling making her even more turned on and wet. “COME FOR ME BABY!” He growls as he continues to pound into her. As if on cue he gives one more powerful thrust and she explodes around him once again screaming out his name as she comes over and over again. He gives one more thrust and he finds his own release crying out her name as he comes.  
They lay there holding each other and as they can hear fireworks going off in the distance Danny kisses her forehead.  
“Happy New Year Tristain.”   
Happy New Year Danny”  
They then fall asleep in each others arms. 

 

Jodi looks at her invitation again for like the 100th time ever since she got it in the mail: 

You have been invited to this years New Years Eve Masquerade ball  
Time: 10pm – 1am  
Where: You’re local YMCA Center

Ps: please masks are required

“Why would someone invite me to a masquerade ball?” She thinks to herself  
But as curious as she is she decides to go and ring in the New Year and maybe share a new year’s kiss at midnight.

Her note also gave her further instructions on what mask to wear (it was included with the invitation) and what mask to look for. She was puzzled by this but figured it would be worth it. She grabbed her purple and black mask and headed out the door.  
When she got there she put on her mask right before she got to the door and stepped inside. In the invitation she was told to look for a black and midnight blue mask. In looking around the big hall she couldn’t see it and decided to go fix her some punch.  
“I knew you would come.” A voice whispered behind her startling her.  
She turned around and saw the person with the mask she had been looking for. Her heart started beating quickly as she racked her brain trying to figure out who this person was. She looked into his eyes and saw they were the color of baby blue. She knew someone else had that same color but it couldn’t be could it?   
“It can’t be, can it?” Jodi whispers to herself.  
She reaches up to take off his mask and he shakes his head and grabs her hand leading her outside where a limo is waiting and helps her inside and the driver closes the door.   
As she feels the limo start to move she watches her mystery man lean up and tell the driver something she can’t make out. The driver nods and she watches the divider lift up giving them privacy and it sends a shiver down her spine. He turns to her and raises his hands to lift off her mask.  
“You are so beautiful.” He says  
She blushes sitting there not knowing what is going to happen next. She watches as he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. He takes his hands and starts to lift up her skirt revealing her purple panties and he lets out a moan in approval as his hands slowly slide up her thighs to the entrance of her sex. She lets out a soft moan as his fingers moved her panties over to one side and inserts two fingers into her wet pussy and gently starts to move them in and out.   
She grabs a hold of the cushion of the seat under her as his expert fingers work their magic to find her g-spot sending her close to the edge as his mouth finds hers again kissing her as he fingers her as his life depended on it. Just before her body couldn’t handle anymore and on the brink of orgasm, he stops leaving her whimpering. He lowers himself before her and painfully slow takes off her panties laying them to the side as he spreads her pussy lips and dives in as a hungry man would to a glorious feast and starts to devour her pussy. She cries out as he hits all the right spots with his tongue and she isn’t certain if she could take any more but also doesn’t want him to stop. She can tell he knows what he is doing and doesn’t take her long for her body to explode so hard she sees stars. But he doesn’t stop; even through her orgasm he continues his sweet assault on her pussy. She grabs his hair pushing him into her more and more as he continues to devour her again. With each nibble and each flick of the tongue she can feel her body about to reach its peak again. She isn’t sure how it is possible in a short amount of time but it is happening again and she knows she will come harder this time. He inserts his finger inside her again and with all these sensations overwhelming her she has no choice but to come again. “JOEY!!!” She cries out as her orgasm over takes her again making her come over and over as he licks every single drop clean. He comes up from between her legs and smiles as he takes off his mask.  
“How did you know it was me?” Joe asks.  
“Your baby blues gave you away, and since I am a huge Joe girl, I knew it had to be you.” She said breathlessly.  
He laughs, “Yeah these baby blues can be more of a curse than a gift.” He says.  
She smiles and he gets up and sits beside her kissing her passionately and she returns the kiss moaning as his hands lift up her blouse and he gently places his hands on her breasts kneading them. He then lowers his head and starts to suck and nibble on her nipples making her squirm not knowing if she can withstand another romp with Joe. He whispers in her ear to bend over the seat and she maneuvers herself bending over the seat as he has asked her to do. He places himself behind her admiring her gorgeous ass and gives it one good smack. She looks over her shoulder and prepares herself for his massive cock. He unzips his pants and his cock springs to life. Her eyes become wide and in her mind she wonders if she would be able to take all of him inside her. All of a sudden he slams into her making her cry out as he starts pounding away as his life depended on it. She moans and cries out as each thrust of his cock sends her more and more over the edge. She can hear him grunting and growling behind her and she can’t believe that it is her making him do that. She can feel her body start to climb higher and higher and she hopes that she will be able to make it through another orgasm. “Come for me baby!” Joe growls as he continues to thrust harder and faster into her. As if on cue she lets go exploding around him coming hard and fast again seeing stars and as Joe thrusts into her once more he follows suit in his own release calling out her name, “JODI!!!” and as they both collapse on the seat they can hear fireworks going off in the distance, and Joe looks over to her and smiles.  
“Happy New Year Jodi.”   
“Happy New Year Joe, it will be the best one yet.” 

 

Michelle can’t believe she actually won, she has never won anything but to win this is like something only in her dreams. She won a contest that she entered months ago to spend New Years with her favorite NK in Boston, and she chose Donnie Wahlberg.   
She gets on the plane and heads out to Boston and when she gets to the airport her eyes become wide, her jaw drops and her mouth goes dry as she sees who is waiting for her. As she walks closer and closer to him her knees become more and more weak and she can barely contain her excitement. She gets to him and he smiles his oh so sexy Ddub smile and her knees turn to jelly. He takes her in his arms and embraces her in a hug so warm and so passionate that it blows her mind and makes her want to stay like this forever.  
“Have a nice flight?” He asks letting her go and she frowns.  
“Yes I did...although I was quite nervous.” She replies  
“There is nothing to be nervous about baby, you are safe with me.” Donnie says with a wicked look in his eye.  
She smiles a grin so big her jaw starts to hurt at the fact that he called her baby and that smile is to die for.  
“Are you ready to be shown a good time?” Donnie asks her grabbing her hand and holding it as they walk through the air port.  
She looks down at her hand not believing that he is holding it. She smile inwardly and looks back up at him.  
“Yes I am.” She says shyly.  
They walk to the waiting limo and he helps her inside not letting go of her hand and as the door closes he leans in and kisses her cheek. She blushes and smiles still aware that he is still holding her hand.   
“So, where are we going?” She asks.  
He turns to look at her and smiles.  
“First we are going on a tour of the city, and I will show you where I grew up, and if you want to we can also meet some of the men and women from Boston’s Finest.” He replies.  
“Oh, that will be wonderful.” She says  
“Then, after that we will go back to my place and ring in the New Year with a close friend of mine.” He says  
She is curious about who this close friend is and feels a twang of disappointment thinking she is going to have to share him. She smiles at him and nods in approval.  
Throughout the day, she saw where he grew up, where his mom lives, got to meet his mom, some of his siblings, and the men and women of Boston’s finest. She was having such a great time. She got pics with everyone and everything.   
They reached his house and he helped her out of the limo still holding her hand, and they walked up the steps and inside the house. As they walk in she looks around and she is expecting to find a bunch of people but sees that the house is empty, no one else in site.  
“I thought you said you were having a close friend here.” She asks looking around.  
“I was, but they called and said they weren’t able to make it, and had other plans.” He said shrugging his shoulders.  
Her heart leaped into her throat knowing she was going to be alone with Donnie in this house on New Years.   
“Make yourself at home.” He says waving his arm around.  
He goes into the kitchen to make a couple of drinks and she goes and sits down taking off her shoes and placing them beside the couch. Donnie comes back in and hands her one of the drinks and sits down beside her.   
“Have you had a good time so far?” Donnie asks   
“I have had the best time; this has been by far the best New Years I have ever had.” She replies.  
“It will only get better.” Donnie says  
She looks at him and starts to say something when he kisses her lips softly taking her by surprise. He releases the kiss and leans back a little looking deep into her eyes to find some sort of sign for him to keep going. She nods her head and he leans into her again deepening the kiss and her arms come up and she wraps them around his neck returning the kiss moaning softly as his hands travel all over her body from her ass back up to her hair.  
He kisses her cheek then makes his way down to her neck nibbling and gently biting before he raises his head and motions for her to lift her arms. She does as she is told and he gently and slowly takes off her blouse and tosses it to the side, then reaches around and slowly takes off her bra leaving her in her skirt and panties. She tries to cover herself as he leans back and he shakes his head and she immediately drops her arms to her side.  
“You are so beautiful Michelle; I could stare at you all night long.” He whispers in his sexy back rub voice giving her chills that go up and down her spine making her shiver.  
He leans down taking one of her breasts into his mouth sucking and nibbling her nipple as she throws her head back and letting out a soft moan. He lifts his head from her breasts not before giving each one a gentle kiss and tells her to lean back. She does and he scoots back a little to give her a little more room. He lifts up her skirt and painfully slow removes her panties with his teeth making her wet and her heart pound faster. He lifts up his head giving her a playful grin with her panties still in his teeth and gives them a shake like a dog would playing with a toy. She giggles as he tosses them aside and gives her a look that could melt butter.   
He gently trails kisses up her thighs and to the opening of her sex making her moan louder. “Yessss.” She cries as he gives her clit a long and breathtaking lick. She squirms as he starts licking and nibbling her clit and he inserts two fingers inside her soaking wet pussy making her cry out even more. She grabs on to the cushions and with his other hand reaches up and gently rolls her nipple with his thumb and pointer finger making her buck her hips wildly. He twirls his fingers around and around inside her finding her g-spot and she cries out again. “DON’T STOP DONNIE, RIGHT LIKE THAT.” She can feel him smile as he devours her pussy. She feels a strange feeling she has never felt before and as he gives her clit one more hard nibble and lick she lets go, squirting all over his face and fingers crying out his name as she comes again and again.   
He lifts his head smiling and taking his shirt he wipes his face off and then takes the shirt completely off and her breath hitches as he sees the ripples of his stomach muscles.   
“Let me guess, you have never done that before have you?” He asks  
She shakes her head embarrassed at what she had just done and sits up as her eyes dart to the floor.  
“It’s ok, it happens, this is a good thing.” He says lifting up her head and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
He stands up and she can see the bulge in his pants and her eyes zone in on it. He looks down and chuckles and bends down and picks her up and carries her upstairs and into his bedroom. He lays her down on his bed and he removes his pants and she makes a mental note that he isn’t wearing any underwear. Donnie comes to the bed and lies down next to her stroking her hair. She leans in and kisses him and he returns her kiss wrapping his arms around her. In one flail swoop he has her on top of him and he is looking up at her with a very sexy smile. She bends over and kisses him and leans up and she helps him put his hard thick cock inside her and she moans. He fills her as she starts to move her hips up and down and then around and around. He grabs a hold of her hips digging his fingers into them as she rides them. She throws her head back and cries out as he bucks underneath her. She looks down and she sees him watching her and biting his lip and she keeps her eyes open and they look deeply into each others eyes as she rides him.   
He reaches around and smacks her ass making her yelp and then suddenly rolls her over so she is now beneath him and he is pounding into her. Their eyes are still on each other as he continues to bite his lower lip and thrusts into her again and again. “COME FOR ME BABY!” Donnie cries out and with one more thrust she explodes around him, still looking in his eyes making her orgasm that more powerful and as he pounds into her one more time he finds his own release calling out her name. “MICHELLE!!!”   
As they both come down from their orgasms, Donnie reaches over and gives her a long passionate kiss as they can hear fireworks go off outside indicating that it is past midnight.   
“Happy New Year baby, I can’t imagine bring in 2014 any other way than with you.” Donnie says  
She smiles at him and nods still trying to catch her breath.  
“Happy New Year Donnie, neither can I.” Michelle says as they hold each other and drift off to sleep.

 

Helen and Melissa were invited to a New Years party to celebrate the upcoming 2014 year and to say goodbye to 2013. When they reach the house of their good friend, they look around to see if they know anyone. As they scan the room they don’t see anyone familiar and they decide to go get themselves a drink.  
About an hour or so later there is a commotion at the door and a little crowd has formed around the door. Once the crowd has calmed down and everyone had gone back to their own conversations Mel realizes who it was.  
“OH MY GOD!” Mel says tugging on Helen’s shirt.  
Helen looks around trying to figure out why Mel is freaking out and that is when she sees him...Jon Knight.  
“Oh my god is right Mel, damn the things I would do to that man!” She says to Mel.  
“Oh I know, I can’t believe he is here, I am fangirling right now.” Mel says  
Helen looks around and finds a napkin and starts fanning Mel with it and then herself. Both girls are giggling when Jon walks up to them. They both notice that he had been drinking and Mel’s mouth goes dry.   
“Hello ladies, enjoying yourselves?” Jon asks with his words a bit slurred.  
They both look at each other and then back to Jon and nod, it seems that no words can come out of their mouths. When their brains finally return from its little mini vacation Helen is the first one to speak.  
“So, what brings you here, I figured you would be spending New Years with your family.” She says nudging Mel to close her mouth.  
Mel realizes this and shuts her mouth and continues to stare at him.   
“I was invited, so here I am.” Jon replies.  
Both girls giggle and take another sip of their drink.  
“You ladies look beautiful tonight.” Jon says  
They both look at each other and then look back at Jon, and realize his eyes are staring at Mel’s breasts. She blushes and nods over to Helen and they smile.  
“Hey I have an idea, how about we go somewhere more private.” Jon says still staring at Mel’s breasts.  
They look at each other and look back at Jon and in unison, “Sure.”  
One by one they walk out the door so it doesn’t look too obvious on why they are all leaving. They see a limo parked outside and Jon leaning against it with his come to me sexy stare. They both get into the limo and Jon follows telling the driver to take them back to his place. The driver nods and off they go.  
They finally reach Jon’s house and all three stumble out of the limo and up the stairs and into the house as Jon shuts and locks the door behind them. He fumbles for the light and it shines on giving them just enough light to reach the living room without falling over or into something. Jon sits down and lets out a quick sigh as Helen and Mel sit on either side of him. He puts one arm around Helen and one around Mel.  
Mel lifts up his shirt and skims her hand over his tight stomach before latching on to one of his nipples sucking, and nibbling and she can hear him let out a slight moan. Helen has his pants undone and around his ankles in no time and playing with his cock making it hard in her hand. Jon moans even louder as Helen takes his cock into her mouth and starts sucking the tip while flicking her tongue around and around. Mel reaches up and taking his head in her hands and starts kissing him passionately. He returns the kiss and their tongues playing around in each others mouths she moans as he starts to kneed her breasts with his hands. She breaks the kiss for a quick second to take off her shirt and bra to give him better access. He moans into her mouth as Helen is sucking his cock faster and faster. Jon replaces his hands with his mouth and starts sucking and nibbling on her nipples. She lets out a moan as she throws her head back. Mel and Jon look down at Helen who has pretty much devoured Jon’s cock in her mouth and his eyes widen as he feels he is just about to come. Mel pinches Jon’s nipple with her fingers and he explodes and Helen sucks him dry.   
Helen comes up and sits on the other side of Mel as Jon goes down and kneels before her and Helen. Lifting up Mel’s skirt and removing her panties he kisses her inner thighs all the way up to her sex making her wet instantly. Helen has taken one of Mel’s breasts in her mouth and starts nibbling and sucking. Jon takes one of his hands and lifts up Helen’s skirt and pushes her panties to the side and inserts two fingers into Helen’s wet pussy. Helen and Mel moan as Jon quickens the pace with his fingers and his tongue. Mel is bucking like a wild woman as Jon starts to nibble on her clit and it slowly takes her over the edge. Helen is sucking on Mel’s nipple as all sensation takes over Mel’s body and she explodes as Jon laps up her sweet juices.   
He turns his attention over to Helen; with his fingers still inside her he rips off her panties and dives in devouring her clit. She leans back moaning and gripping the couch cushion like her life depended on it. Mel lifts up Helen’s shirt and scoops her breasts out of the cups of her bra and starts sucking a nibbling on her nipples. A moment or two later Helen detonates and comes hard again and again screaming out Jon’s name.   
Jon stands up and picks Mel up and turns her over so she is bending over Helen. Mel starts feverishly licking and sucking on Helen’s clit while Jon positions himself behind her. He smacks Mel’s ass making her moan into Helen’s wet pussy sending shivers down her spine. Jon slams into her wet pussy making her cry out. Jon is pounding away and Mel tries to keep up the rhythm but to no use, she replaces her tongue with her fingers and inserts them inside Helen’s pussy and slides them in and out faster and faster finding her g-spot. “COME FOR ME!” Jon growls as he continues to pound away. As if on cue they both come hard and fast. Jon gives one more thrust before he finds his own release.  
They all collapse on the couch trying to catch their breath and before anyone can say a word Jon stands up and grabs Helen and flips her over. He lifts up her ass, smacks it and then slams into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. Mel is sitting back and is surprised by this burst of energy but just having been pounded by Jon she watches her best friend in the whole world get a good pounding. She sits up on her legs and watches as Jon pounds Helen’s pussy harder and harder. She smiles as she knows how much Helen is enjoying all of this. Helen is screaming out “FUCK YES!” As Jon pounds away harder and harder. All too soon Helen comes hard screaming out his name, “JON!!!” And soon after Helen finds her release, Jon comes crying out. “HELEN!”   
As they all sit back on the couch they hear a clock chime midnight and Jon looks at both girls and smiles.  
“Happy New Year Mel.”   
Happy New Year Helen.”

“Happy New Year Jon.” Helen and Mel say in unison. 

Jon goes into the kitchen and comes out with 3 glasses of Champaign and they all clink glasses and take a sip and start of 2014 sitting around talking until the sun comes up.


End file.
